Killers Daughter
by Supernaturalchick9
Summary: Lielyanna 'Hawk', is trained to kill, she fights this urge by hunting keishen with her weapon and brother Jimmie. When she meets a pair while hunting, is it a good thing? Then things really go to hell when Murders start to ocurr in Death City.. Suck at summerys PLease read. SOULXOC not yoai! 'idea from 'i hunt killers' novel'
1. Chapter 1

She watched, she saw everything. She sees the ash haired girl, with the childish pigtails. The girl's scythe, the metal gleaming in the poor lighting of the warehouse. Her brother crouched next to her on top of the storage containers, with her thick black workman jacket. They both wore all black, the boy, black jeans, sneakers, sweatshirt, and her jacket. The girl, black frayed skinny jeans, tucked into black heeled boots, shin guards sticking out over the knee, a tight black tank top stuck to her flat stomach. The girl wore a hip harness, pouch on each side of her thigh, her left one looking like a black holder. She had a black ribbon tied under her right elbow, and a metal sheet attached the the inside of her left forearm. And a black glove, with it only covering the inside of her right hand, the back of her hand open. Even with the poor lighting in the warehouse, the girl had sunglasses on, their sleek design, the lenses had a red tint to them, with a computer device attached to them for aiming, only visible to the girl. Their blue eyes, the girls almost white, the boys a sky blue, searched for there real target. They spotted it, a mutilated figure, with wicked knives attached to each hand. The thing had no hair, and in bare clothes. The girl held her hand out to the younger boy, and as the boy grabbed it, he started to glow a light white. When the light was gone she held a bow in the place of the tiny figure. The bow was a military bow, with high tech aimers, and lasers. She held the bow in the direction of the creature, now fighting the girl. The monster is also known as a keishen egg. With a sight she aimed the bow, drawing the string as a red arrow appeared notched in the string. She aimed, a crosshair appearing in the lens of her glasses, along with the stats of the egg. A red beam appeared on the forehead of her target. The monster didn't notice but the girl did. She paused, and the thing took advantage. it slashed at her and caught her leg. With a cry she fell, and the scythe immediately started to glow blue. A boy soon replaced the weapon. He had white hair and even from here she could see his red eyes, without using her glasses to zoom in. The egg was ready to strike and the boy stood up, blocking the girl from the blow. Knocked back into reality, she relaxed the muscles in her hand the string flying back to it's original position. The glowing red arrow arrow flew true and hit it's mark. The arrow stuck out of The egg's forehead before crumbled into ash, and a red soul appeared in its ash. The girl jumped from her perch, landing in a crouch, heels landing with a crash on the concrete floor. She stood, folding the bow into it's compact form, and placing it in her left thigh pouch. She walked over to the people, the boy holding the girl up.

"The hell!? You could of gotten Maka killed!" the white hair boy, who stats came up as Soul Evans, the girl as Maka Albarn. The girl, whose necklace said 'Hawk' walked and picked up the soul, tossing it at the Soul.

"Dying is for fools. Amateurs." Hawk spat. Turning to face the partners, She knelt down and took a ribbon out of her right pouch. She looped it around the left leg of Maka, pulling it tight.

"What are you doing," Soul asked, sounding close to tears, Maka had already lost a lot of blood, and was unconscious.

"Stopping the blood flow." The black haired girl muttered. Slowing the chew of her gum to concentrate.

"Why? She'll lose her leg!" Soul exclaimed.

"Her leg or life! It's just till I stitch it." she snapped, her mouth forming a snarl as she pulled out metallic thread and a needle.

"Don't worry, sissy is a great doctor." a voice vibrated out of nowhere.

"Shaddup Jimmie!" the girl hollered but a smile played on her lips. She quickly finished the stitches, and removed the ribbon. She took a cream and gauze out of her pouch. Soul had no idea where she kept this all, or how she knew her medics. Hawk smeared the cream on the stitches and wrapped it in gauze. She shoved everything into her thigh pouch, and stood up. Without warning, the girl turned around, whipping out the bow. With a snap of her wrist the limbs were extended. She pulled the string back and released it. She hit a box, causing a bunch of them to fall. Her eyebrow bunched before she went back to work.

"10 pints..." the girl muttered looking at the blood on the ground. The weapon started to glow, then was soon replaced with a boy of 5 years of age. His black hair way cut short. He jumped hanging onto the girls back. She readjusted him, giving him a piggyback ride, walking away.

"Wait! Who are yo-" she was cut off by the girl.

"I'd hurry up. She only has about 7 left. Soul didnt wait to find out what she ment, he gathered up Maka in his arms and took out of the warehouse, heading to Stein.

**timeskip**

Soul stood waiting while Stein was looking at Maka's leg.

"The stitches are perfect. Almost better than me. Who did you say helped you?" Stem rewrapped Maka's leg.

"Uhh, some girl. She wore all black, and had black hair. The weird thing of it was she was wearing sunglasses." Soul sinks into the couch, know knowing Maka's going to be okay.

"You said her weapon was a bow?"

"Yea a little boy, he wore black also, uhh, black hair. He said 'Don't worry sissys a great doctor.'" Soul leans his head to the left remembering.

"Ahh did they look like this?" Stein holds out a picture of the girl hugging the boy from behind, she had no sunglasses on and had blue eyes that were almost white. She looked... happy? Today in the warehouse she looked grim and serious. "Her names Lielyanna, but everyone calls her Hawk, and her brother is Jimmie. Last name is Underwood."

"What do you know about her?" Soul places his elbows o his knees, wanting to know more about the girl.

"Well first off her dad is one of the most infamous criminals in the world. Killed hundreds, tortured many. I believed he killed..." Stein stopped as if to think.

"273- and ate their souls." They turned to see the girl standing there, bow in hand. "His victims were female. Aged ranged from 16 to 24" Most were prostitutes, he would talk to them. Offer gifts, and small amounts of money. When they trusted him, he would take them. Rape and torture them, eventually cut there necks and dismembered the corpse." the girl stared him down through her glasses.

"Ahh, Lielyanna! So glad you came to visit." Stein stood holding out his arms. The girl stayed where she was until the bay transformed and ran to give Stein a hug. She finally moved over to Maka.

"You know I don't use that name. How'd I do?" she asked, noticing the bandage was different.

"Great. Guess your father taught you something useful." she didn't respond, just walked over to Jimmie and pulled him to Stein's bedroom. When she returned, Jimmie wasn't with her. She slid the workman jacket, that Jimmie was wearing earlier, off and threw it on the couch.

"My father didn't teach me anything useful. I had to learn to stitch to save my own life. By the way I need you to remove some stitches." she sunk into the chair across to Stein.

"That can't be the only reason your here. You can take stitches out yourself. Oh by the way Soul you can move Maka to the spare room, I want to watch her she lost a lot of blood. You can stay if you want." Soul nodded and picked the unconscious girl up and took her into the room. Hawk took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Even though her eyes were lined in thick black, you could see deep dark bags under them. "When was the last time you slept?" Stein questions clearly worried.

"uuhhh... Five... Seven... Nine days? Don't know." the girl put her hands in her head.

"Hawk that's dangerous I don't. Understand why you don't sleep." Stein handed her a cup of coffee. She gladly excepted.

"Cause last time I did this happened." she lifted her shirt showing many tattoos, one played across her left hip with a picture of a bullet, 'We are gods' circled it, Stein knew that her father branded her with that one. She had designs swirled on hips ribs and across her back. Many her father gave her. But she had a few new ones from last time, one ran on her ribs, it said 'We live with the scars we choose.' Stein knew her reason for that. She was rebelling from her father telling him that she wasn't going to follow in his path, and was going to be her own person. But Stein saw a cut running across the bottom half of her side.

"Okay go ahead and take off you shirt, I don't want the shirt to irritate the cut." Stein went and pulled out his medical kit as Hawk pulled off her tight shirt her muscles tightening. She moved to Steins table so he could get the stitches out. Now she was just sitting on Steins table in her black bra. Stein saw her newest tattoo right under her collarbone. He almost couldn't read it, it was written backwards to be seen in a mirror. Her high shirt didn't allow it to be seen before. It said 'Ne me Perdas." It was Latin, but Stein had no clue what it meant. He could only assume that it was another stab at her father, with all the crude things her father taught her about killing. She knew how to kill a person in every possible way. Dismember a corpse in under 10 minutes. She was a killers daughter. That's why she ran to perform her task, taking her brother with her.

"Okay done." it had only taken a few seconds to take the stitches out. "I'm going to get you a clean shirt for the night." Stein left, and entered his room, to see Jimmie asleep on his bed. He sighted as he pulled out the only shirt he had that didn't have stitches in them. He walked back out, to find Soul shaking the girls shoulder, since she fell asleep on the table.

"Don't wake her up." Soul turned to see Stein talking to him.

"Why?"

"She hast slept in at least 9 days." Stein slipped the girl into the shirt buttoning it up. He removed her hip harness, arm gear, shoes and shin guards. He set them with her glasses, jacket and shirt. He also removes a crowbar from inside her boots.

"Soul move her to the couch please. I'm to old to lift her." Soul did as he asked carrying her bridal style to the couch and laid her on down.

"Now get to bed." Stein sat at his computer, while Soul laid on the couch across from Hawk. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

YO GUYS! so i had trhis one in the works for a while.. letmme know what ya think! so Puuulllleeeaaaasssseeeee REVEIW! thanks love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hawk pov**

"OOMF!" I groan as a lightweight jumps on my stomach. I open my eyes to see Jimmie, laying on my stomach. He wasn't heavy, even though I gave most my meals to him. Since I don't sleep much, my stomach can't take much. "Hey Jimmie-boy." I reach out and rub his head.

"Hey sissy! made us breakfast!" Jimmie smiled and jumped off my stomach and pulled me into the kitchen, Where I saw the two people sitting eating food. I sat at the table as Stein set a plate down in front of my and Jimmie.

"Eat." I pick up the fork and pick at my eggs.

"How do you feel Hawk? Stein told me you haven't slept in a couple days." Soul asked, looking generally concerned.

"Fine."

"Your side?"

"Fine."

"You tir-" Soul stops, interrupted by Stein.

"As long as I have known her, she won't tell anyone if she's unwell." Stein stated. Jimmie jumped up,

"Yea! One time sissy was almost dead! But the monster came after me! But that was a BIG mistake! Sissy jumped up and killed the monster with a crowbar! But then I asked if she was okay! And she said fine! But she wasn't! She collapsed then came and he told me she wasn't fine. But she lived! She even has a huge scar!" Jimmie was standing on the table by the end of his rant.

"James! Get down!" I stand and left him off the table.

"But why do you tell yourself your okay, if your not?" Maka questions.

"Because, if you get stung by wasps, but you think there flys. Will it hurt? No the brain is a amazing thing. If you keep telling yourself your hurt, you will believe your hurt, then will act like your hurt, even if your not. But if you tell your self your fine, you will believe your fine, then act like your fine, even if your hurt. If the brain believes something then, it will act upon it. It's simple really." I stand and walk over to my belongings.

"She also has an IQ of 182." Stein sighs. I slide my feet into my boots then put the shin guards and crowbar inside them. I buckle the hip gear on and change my shirt. I toss Steins over the back of the couch, and slide my own shirt on. When I get my head through, I see Soul laying on the ground, a book in his head and blood on his upper lip. I roll my eyes and pull on my jacket.

"Well thanks for letting us spend the night but we should get going. Jimmie." I put on my glasses expecting for Jimmie to come and grab my hand. But he doesn't. I turn to see him sitting at the table arms crossed.

"No."

"Excuse me? When did no become part of your vocabulary?" I turn to face him fully, a look of shock clearly on my face.

"Since Mr. Stitches said we could stay!" he jumps cheerfully at my feet. He's 5 years old and reached my waist, since I had my boots on. I squat down and hold the sides of his arms.

"And when did he say this?"

"Last night silly! He told me you weren't okay, and that we were staying here." He frowned. "We are staying, Right?" and right then, he decided to go into puppy-dog mode. His lip wobbled and his eyes widened.

"Wait here." I motion to Stein and I walk outside. I turn to see him shutting the doors behind him.

"Why the hell did you tell him we were staying!?" I yell at Stein.

"Because you need help."

"I do not! I am perfectly fine!" I point a finger at the doctor who lighted up a cigarette. I walked over and plucked it from his mouth, threw it on the ground crushing it under my boot.

"Your not sleeping, not eating! How can you say your fine!"

"I can't! But you know why we can't stay here! People are looking for me! They think I'm some kind of monster! That I'm going to follow in HIS footprints! Moving helps eliminate that. They don't find me! It makes me see all the good in the world! Not just the evil! Why can't you see that?" I fall to the ground my back against the wall, bringing my legs up to my chest. I grab them and try to make myself as small as possible. Hoping the guilt trip would work and he would tell Jimmie we weren't staying.I feel Stein crouch next to me and put his hand on my back. "Why?"

"I do. Why don't you see that I'm trying to protect you? You can't keep running, you know that as much as anyone. Ne me Perdas."

"What?" I look up at the mention on it.

"I will not be lost. That what you tell yourself everyday. Every time you look in the mirror. But every time you move or leave a place. Your lost all over. You know this place, you come here every time you get lost or need help. Just stay here."

"Fine." I mummer.

"Thank you. I want your permission." Stein stands up. " I would like to enroll you guys in the DWMA. I'm a teacher there, and it would be good for Jimmie." I stand up.

"Look, I'll swallow the pride that I'm staying, but I will not attend classes. I have way to much pride for that." I look at Stein amazed that he would even think of that.

"Well you don't have to be a student. You could help me teach. All you'd have to do is sit and watch. Right now I'm teaching about the minds of killers. You can help with that. Prevent them from forming." I closed my eyes and crossed my arms. "I have a high ledge in the classroom where you can sit with Jimmie and just watch until I need you... FINE! you can even shoot NEXT to students that are either sleeping or not paying attention."

"Fine. Go ahead and tell Jimmie."

As Stein leaves I survey the surroundings. There was the laboratory. A couple of trees and then Death City gates right outside of the yard. I took a couple steps back and surveyed the building. It looked like a hospital and house combined. I search for the smallest, highest place. I determined that was the arrow shaped tower on the right side. I walk through the house ignoring everyone and walked through the house until I found where the stairs should be for the tower. I notices everyone gather behind me, as I felt the wall looking for anything out of place. I looked at the stitches that ran across the wall.

"What are you doing?" I wave off the question with the flick of my wrist. I noticed something. With a closer inspection of the stitches I saw the stitches didn't line up perfectly. I then ran my fingers across it and felt a ever so slight dip, in the wall.

"Ahh, very clever Stein."

"I thought you would notice, after all you always choose the highest place." Stein pulled out another cigarette, of which I took and stomped on. I dug in the right medical pocket of my hip gear and pulled put a pocket knife. I flipped it open and started tracing along the depression. One I got the depression outlined, I pulled the crowbar from my boot. I put one end in the depression and pushed. He door popped open with ease. a spiral stair case is visible.

"Ah-ha! Got it!" I turned to Stein.

"I never had a doubt. But come on we have to get to class." I looked at him.

"Let me just check this out real quick." I turn without waiting for a answer, and run up the steps. I enter a square room with slanted ceilings. There was already a grey cot in the room, there was a window on the opposite side. It was half a normal window size, but I would be easily able to shoot a arrow out and hit anything. There was a tiny window on the cot side, about the size of my hand. I could see through it with ease, but I don't think I would be able to shoot through it. On that side of the house was a tall wall though, so I don't think any one could come through that way.

"Let's go!"

"Coming! Geezz.." I walked down the steps and found Maka and Soul had to head back to their apartment to get their books. Stein ushered us out and explained how things would go.

* Time skip.*

"Okay class, guess what we are going to do today?" Stein rolled into the room. Once again me and my brother were perched in back corner of the classroom, above everyone else. I had one foot hanging off the platform and was holding my brother, in bow form, loosely in my lap. I watched in amusement as many kid answered his question with one word. Dissection. I almost laughed. "No we are going to enter the minds of killers. Keishens are killers. Does anyone know the difference?" Stein looked out into the crowd. "Yes, Maka?"

"Keishens eat the souls of their victims after killing them, Killers or murderers don't." Maka answered the question in textbook format. I laughed at the bluntness of the answer, there was much more to it than that. It was a mental state. Not just actions.

"Yes and the first thing to getting inside there minds, is being aware of your surroundings. Now does anyone want to help me demonstrate what I mean?"

A kid imminently jumped up and jumped down to the floor. Said kid had Blue hair, he reminded me of a monkey really, his weapon slowly followed him. She was tall and had long dark hair. With Steins go ahead, the girl transformed into a chain scythe.

"Wheres my opponent?" the Kid asked in a obnoxious voice.

"Be aware of your surrounding Black*Star." the child mimicked the advice. "Okay you can go ahead and shoot If you'd like." Stein called into the room, he discussed this with me before, he would give the student a few minutes to try and locate me. I pulled back on the string and loosened a arrow. It sailed through the air and hit right in-between his feet.

"AHAHA YOU MISSED THE BIG ME!" Black*Stat boasted and I noticed Stein had lit up another smoke. I notched another arrow and shot the cigarette right out of Steins mouth. I stood up, and laughed at everyone looking around for me. I walked down the tops of bookcases and shelves before jumping onto the floor.

"I don't miss darling." I walk and jump to sit on Steins desk. Stein looks an his skewered cigarrette with a scowl on his face.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that."

"Then stop smoking around Jimmie." I say like it's the simple answer. Stein just sighs.

"Okay class, this is," he turns to me clearly asking what name to use.

"Hawk." I supply.

"yes and she has insight on a killers mind and actions. She knows more than I do on this subject so I am having her pretty much teach this lesson. Any questions for her?" Many hands shot up around the room.

"Okay go in order, shoot." I motion to the first hand.

"Who are you and your weapon?"

"Well I'm Hawk and this is my little bro, Jimmie." he changes back and sits next to me. "Next."

"How do you know so much about killers?" I glare.

"My father" the student opens her mouth "Next. Question." I empathize each word.

"Wh were you up there?" the kid points to the ledge.

"I prefer to be up high, where I can see everything and monitor everyone. A bow is a long distance weapon, and my weapon of choice." the students seemed to like this answer. "Okay last question about me."

"why are you wearin' sunglasses inside." there were a couple snickers inside. I smile.

"You all are probably thinking that I'm a no talent douchbag, right? Well I'm not." I ignore all the snickers in the room. "These are actually computerized. It is one of the reasons I can shoot a dime at a 150 yards. I can make the craziest shots, that many of you won't believe possible. They also tell my things about anyone, just by looking at them. For example," I point to a girl with long dirty blonde hair, she wore a red sweater top and jeans. "Your name is Elizabeth 'Liz' Thompson. You lived on the streets of Brooklyn city with your sister Patricia 'Patty' Thompson. Your mother abandoned you and you never knew your father. You are twin demon pistols. You are the more serious of the two. You enjoy painting your nails and shopping. You are meistered by Death the Kid. You are one of the few people who can calm his antics. Since you came off the streets you have stopped smoking. On the streets you committed many crimes using your sister as a weapon. You were known as the Brooklyn Devils. Is that all acurate?" the girl looked shocked. Then got a smug look on her face.

"If you know so much what's my biggest fear?"

"You are scared of many things. But the one thing your scared of the most is being alone, and losing your sister." I am rewarded with a look of shock on her face. "So the first thing many people want to do is get straight to what makes killers tick. Get to what makes them who or what they are. I am telling you for all you people who call them monsters or things. They are human. Any one in here could grow up and kill someone, out of cold blood. But the first thing to identify one is to survey and be aware of your surroundings. Notice every crack in the wall, stitch on someones shirt. Every blink of an eye. All these things can and will matter. Okay you!" I turn to a boy with brown hair and black eyes. "Axel Morgan, Close your eyes. Now tell my how many hats are in the room?" I see his eyebrows crunch.

"The hell if I know!"

"There are 18 hats in this room. That is something everyone should watch for. Something as simple as that." I walk to the other side of the room.

"Bullshit! You didn't notice that when you walked in." a boy from the back shouted standing up. He had raven hair and a light green eyes.

"Fine, I'll close my eyes and you ask me a question." I close my eyes and sit down.

"Are there more boys or girls in this class?" I laugh.

"That easy? Okay. There are more boys, if I saw correctly. There is a 25 boys 23 girls." I opened my eyes and watched as the boy slumped I his seat defeatedly. "Another thing to notice is that most killers or people that have problems have a barrier. A barrier is a object or body part crossing their person. I barrier is not just physical but mental. You! Maka Albarn have soul perception that is stronger than most. Why then, even you know where I was hiding? I put a barrier up! Just between us. Soul come down here." Soul got up and walked down the steps.

"Kay what do you want?"

"Follow my finger." I moved my finger in a square shape in front of his face. "Relax your mind." put Maka's memory on my side of the square. And imagine that that square is a steel plate. Enlarge it. Move it between you and Maka." I turn to Maka. "Do you feel his soul?" Maka closed her eyes and opened the eyebrows bunched together.

"N-no. Why can't I?" I turned back to Soul.

"Now Soul. Imagine that you are tearing that wall down again. Piece by piece. "Now to answer your question. The mind, will block signals. Imagine the brain as a tower. The soul as a radio. Those two are connected. If you build a wall between them, no signal will be sent or received. Even between partners. You couldn't feel his soul because he subconsciously blocked his soul from sending wavelengths. Not many people can do this without being properly taught." I motion for Soul to go sit down. "So all that pretty much hypnosis. Any questions?" I sit down on the desk next to Jimmie.

"Uhh... Do you have a degree on this stuff?"

"No. I have never been to school." I stifle a yawn, ready to go back to sleep.

"Then how do you know what you do? I know you didn't want to mention it before but it seems relevant." a girl with black hair in pigtails fidgets.

"Underwood, does anyone recognize that name?" I get a bunch of no's and heads being shook. "Most of you wouldn't. He's just a plain killer, not a , even though he ate souls. His name is Wayne Underwood, And he is my father. He has been convicted an imprisoned for the murders of 263. But he killed more than that, over 300. The reason he isn't dead, for being a keishen egg, is because he isn't. He was convicted of earing the soul's, but never actually did, its is unknown, even to me, what he did with them. For bedtime stories, I got tales of murder. For lessons, I learned to kill. Questions?" I could almost laugh at the terror on their faces.

"What about your mum? Did he kill her? And why are you guys still alive? No offense."

"None taken. My mother died of cancer. Even killers have pets. Keishens do too. They can have a wife and children. Even dogs and cats. It's all with the REAL skill of them. The skill of blending in. Now you may not think it relevant, because most keishens are mutilated or disfigured. But some retain their normal form. That's why you have to be able to pick them out of a crowd, tell that they are different. Their brains work have to be able to tell that their brains are different from the outside. The way they move, the way they speak. The best criminals aren't the most skilled killers, it's the ones that last the longest. If you can get to triple digits, in jail you will be treated like a god. Anyone can go online and learn how to kill. The real skill is blending in."

*another place*

Nobody noticed him. Nobody ever did. They wouldn't either. He blended in too well. He had average looks, average height, average weight, average house, average pets. His actions made him look normal. Look... Average. But he wasn't, and he knew it. He was a time bomb. Just ticking away, ready to blow. Him specifically heard the the worlds best killers daughter was in Death City. And that's why he was there. He told his parents lies about why of course, before they didn't want to let him come to death city. He fabricated lies of money, the safety, the people, before he killed them. Well.. That last one wasn't much of a lie. But not for people.. A person. He was watching her now. He could see the tension in her shoulders, she probably knew she was being watched, she just didn't know where. He had seen enough to know what he needed to do. He needed to lure the killer out of her. He could tell there was one in her by the way she walked, how she held herself and her head. This would be all too easy. All he had to do is kill a few people.

* * *

Hhey guys, just letting you know, updates wont usally be this fast, i already had this typed, and wanted to get it out! Well lettme know what you think! reveiw! :) bye guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Soul POV:

"Faster." I stared at the insane girl in front of me, also known as Hawk. Stein wanted her to train me to fight by myself, in case Maka gets hurt again. He assigned her to the job.

"How the hell am I suppose to go faster?" I wheeze , breathing heavily after almost 2 hours of fighting.

"It's not faster, as much as quicker." she started and throws another punch.

"That doesn't make any sense!" I yell dodging a kick.

"Think! If I tork my body like this," she twist her bare stomach, since she was wearing a sports bra, allowing me to see the tattoos splayed across her back and stomach. She moves her left foot so her back was to me. "Bring my foot like this. And start twisting my body like this, where do you need to block?" she starts moving her left foot around and swings it towards my head. I throw my arm up, changing it into a blade, so her bare foot connects with metal. She smiles and draws her foot in and throws a regular kick to my face. I fall backwards,

"What the hell?"

"Watch all the muscles of your target at once, as soon as you saw my muscles tense you should of known what I was going to do. And don't stop after a block, counter and make your opponent block. Were done for the day. Go rest up." She turns and throw a sweatshirt over her torso, a lighter shade of black than her yoga pants. She slips on a pair of grey slippers. She grabs her bag and pulls out her sunglasses. I stand and gather my stuff, I throw my jacket on, and grab my motorcycle keys. I walk over to Hawk.

"So what we doing next time teach?" I place my arm over her shoulders.

"Well, I was thinking about letting you use my glasses, so you could see what muscles tense up and so you know what to watch for."

"They can do that?" she shrugs from under my arm and hands my her glasses. I put them on, and look on the mirror. "Well not much of a fashion statement for me as much as you. But-" I cut off as I look at something in the mirror. A red target circle appeared in the lens and text appeared next to it. It was much like Iron Man's helmet. I didn't read the text out of surprise. Someone was outside watching us. "There's someone outside." she looks at me.

"He's been watching the whole- GET DOWN!" she tackles me as a gun shot echoes through the gym. The mirror where I was standing shatters, and falls onto of us. When I open my eyes, the widow is gone allowing the wind and rain to come in, and the mirror is broken into shards around me. I look up to find Hawk laying on top of me. Her body is tense and covered in bits of broken glass. She removes her hand from on top of her head and raises up on her elbow. She looks at me.

"You okay?" I look at her like she's crazy.

"Yourthe one that tackled me and got hit with glass and your asking if I'm okay? What about you?"

"A simple yes would of been fine." she states and stands up. She offers her hand and I grab it pulling myself up. I take off and hand her the glasses and she puts them on. "Make sure you get home safely. Call Stein to let him know you got there." she leaves to walk out if the door.

"Look here, we were just shot at, I am not letting you walk back to Steins place. I'll drive you. It's raining after all, we can take my bike." she nodes and thanks me. We walk outside in the rain and slip onto my bike. She wraps her arms around my waist and I feel a faint blush creep up my neck, and I'm glad for the rare storm the came upon Death City this morning, as her stomach and breast press into my back. I rev up the engine and take off towards Stein Laboratory. I feel her arms tighten and she buries her face in my neck to avoid the stinging pelts of rain. We pull up to Steins factory in no time. She hops off and thanks me before running inside. I wait until she walks through the door and I take off.

*Hawk Pov*

"Yo I'm back." I holler as I walk through the door, shaking out my hair, black pieces landing across my face.I shrug off my jacket and look in a mirror. I notice I have filled out a bit from the scrawny girl I was with my bones sticking out. I gained some muscle, but not much, I had no fat.

"I really do need to start eating." I mumble. I walk into the kitchen and sneeze as I open the fridge. Grab a bottle of water and head up to my 'room'. It much more of a watch tower, or at least to me. I pull glass window down, Stein insisted that we put one in the window, and pull the curtain over as I put on dry sweat pants and a tank top. I throw on a old junkie sweater, and walk back downstairs. "Jimmie!" I call. He doesn't answer. I start to run around the house, finally bursting into the guest room, where I find him and Stein covered in paint. I look around and find the dull grey walls were painted a deep blue and a new bed with Buzz Lightyear sheets. I breathe a sigh of relef.

"Ah Lielyanna!" I look at Stein.

"Really. Call me Hawk. And what's wrong with answering a person who's calling for you!?" I snap.

"First I'm not going to call you Hawk, your mother chose that name for a reason, and I wanted to see how much you would freak out." I roll my eyes and motion for him to walk outside of Jimmie's room.

"Go to bed Jimmie. Night Bud."

"Night Sissy." he climbs in his new bed and I turn off the light, shutting his door. Turn to Stein.

"I was freaking out because someone tried to kill Me and Soul today. A gun." Stein freezes.

"Well did your glasses get a picture or any information?"

"Soul had them on at the momen-" I eerily into a fit of coughs and when I stop I finish my sentence. "nt. And. Knew he was watching us the whole time, and didn't want to let him catch on by going over to put my glasses on. Besides, no one got hurt. You just might be getting a bill for the gym's window. I'm going to bed." I cross my arms attempting to get warm, and I walk up the stairs. I slide into my bed, still wearing my sweatshirt and I pull the blanket to my chin, tucking it in at my feet. I lay there for about an hour thinking about possible things that could of happened instead of what actually did when I was with Soul. I could of just let the person shoot him. As part of me thought I should. But another part of me ached without the thought of him, let alone being the one to let him die. I place my hand on my aching stomach and shut my eyes, hoping for this day to be over already.

* * *

i know the last chapter wasnt exicting, but no reveiws? wow guys, feeling loved right now. Well anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and please reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

I wobble down the stairs and slump into a chair, still in the clothes I wore to bed. Stein places a plate of food in front of me.  
"Eat." I push the plate away.  
"Not hungry." I state sipping at the glass of water in front of me.  
"Are you feeling okay? You look pale." I snap my head around.  
"Perfectly Fine!" I shovel a mouthful of eggs into my mouth, as if I would prove I was fine. I immediately regret it. I bolt up, and run to the bathroom. I bend over, and empty my guts. I shiver and rinse my mouth out with the sink water. I turn around and a hand is put to my forehead.  
"Your burning up. Stay home." Stein turns and leaves, I chase after his long strides, er, rolls. Since he was on the chair.  
"Wha-" Jimmie steps up and stand into my face.  
"Stay home!"  
"What? Jim, what did I tell you about my bubble?"  
"Stay home!" he repeats.  
"Fine! Get out of my bubble and I'll stay here." I cough, taking a step away from Jimmie, to avoid getting him sick. I grab a bottle of water and head back up to my 'room' sitting up on my bed, looking out of the window. I wrap the blanket around me, I stare out the window as I watch Stein and Jimmie walk out of the gates. I flop down onto the bed and close my eyes. I'm out as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Later**

I feel my shoulder shake, and I peel my eyes open to find a pair of piercing red eyes. I throw an arm out and my fist makes contact with a soft body part.  
"OOOMMFFF!" I sit up now fully awake.  
"Don't scare me like that Soup!" I scold, swinging my legs out of bed. Soul ignores the fact that I just punched him in his gut and continues to say,  
"You look like shit man." i snap my head up to him, then you a mirror. My eyes were rimmed with red, and my hair was a mess, the top of my tank top was askew and one strap was off my shoulder. I must of taken my sweatshirt off as some point. One leg strap of my pants was around my knee and the other around my ankle.  
"Thanks, that exactly what I wanted to hear." I tell him, earning a blush from Soul. I stand up and fix my appearance, straightening my clothes and brushing my hair. Attracting I turn to Soul. "So what'cha doing here? Arn't you suppose to be in class?"  
"Well after what happened last night, and since you weren't in class I wanted to make sure you were okay. Since that's the cool thing to do." Soul sits on my bed and strip off the tanktop and pull on a clean grey one, and then change my pants into black skinnys. I pull my hair up into a pony tail my bangs falling out to frame my face, and notice Soul looks a bit red in the mirror.  
"Come on man. Scared of a bit of skin." I pull my boots on and hip gear.  
"No! Cool guys see women change all the time!" he exclaims. "Wait, why are you getting dressed? Didn't Stein tell you to stay home?" I freeze.  
"Well, I don't do very well listening to... People." I finished. "Anyway, I feel better now, just a sore throat, and I know what can cure that!" I just get a blank stare from Soul. "Ice cream you idiot! let's go." I begin to walk down the stairs.  
"But, we don't have any money." Soul says, following me down the stairs.  
"Stein's buying." I simply say, holding up a stitched wallet. Soul smiles and follows me down the steps.

**souls pov**  
Me and Hawk climbed off my bike, and walked into the ice-cream shop. We walked up to the counter to a bubbly teengirl, wearing enough makeup o pass as a Doritos bag for Halloween.  
"Can I help you two?" the teen asked.  
"Uhh yea. I'll have a chocolate milkshake." Hawk was the first to order.  
"Same." I told the girl, whose name tag said Lotti.  
"Do you guys want the same cup?" I looked at her.  
"No, two different orders, why?"  
"You two are dating aren't you?" she wondered. I looked at Hawk, red eyes meeting blue ones.  
"Uhh, no. Just friends." Hawk stammers. We pa and receive our order, and walk outside. I look across the street and notice a group of people gathered around an alley. Hawk put her sunglasses on and started to walk over. I followed. Once we got to the crown. The people, who were not meisters, nor weapons, parted, letting us through. We walked to the front and froze.  
"Shit..." I muttered and took a step back. Hawk however didn't seem to be fazed by the mutilated body laying on the ground. She took one look at the body, and snapped her attention to the crowd.  
"GET OUTTA HERE, NOW!" she yelled, and watched as the people left, I noticed police sirens getting closer. After everyone left, she turned her attention back to the body. Handing her ice-cream to me she crouched down next the the body. I could tel it was a young girl, probably 11 years old with light brown hair and unseeing blue eyes. Her clothes were torn at, and she had stab wounds in her abdomen and a ragged slash across her throat. The body was positioned like she was sitting, her back against the wall. The girl even had a, now melted ice-cream, in her hand. Hawk grabbed a stick from nearby and lifted the girls ear back. She dropped the stick and stood up.  
"Dear god. Soul, we gotta find Stein now." Hawk gasped, sounding about ready to pass out.  
"Woah Woah Woah! You okay? I know this is sad and everything but the cops are here." I motioned to the police that were running from their cars. Without answering me, she took off, bolting towards the DWMA. I took off after her, but she kept running until we reached the DWMA. she ran through the doors, into Steins room. I followed her in.  
"Lielyanna ,what are you doing here?" Stein asked, a blade hovering above the chest of a bird.  
"Where's my father?" Hawk gasped, catching her breath. Stein stood up and walked over placing his hands on her shoulder. Jimmie walked up and stood next to Stein.  
"Why sissy?" Jimmie asked, pulling at her belt.  
"Where. Is. He?"  
"He's still in jail. Same as usual." Stein answered. Hawk pointed an accusing finger at Stein.  
"He must of escaped!" she yelled, capturing the class' attention.  
"He didn't. Why are you asking these ridiculous questions?"  
"Cause he just killed a girl!" Hawk screamed. Grabbing her hair in frustration. I stood there shocked, and Stein's eyes widened, and Jimmie started to cry.

***Hawk pov***

I stood as Stein stared at me. He grabbed by arm and yanked me outside.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"A girl is dead, and my father did it." I stated, pulling my arm away from his grasp.  
"Your fathers in jail. Same as always." He grips my shoulders, and stoops down to eye level. "He can't get out." I take a shaky breath.  
"But it was the same murder, all over again. I swear Stein."  
"It couldn't have been Lie." Stein insisted.  
"It looked just like Elle Mason. The style was the same as Elle's murder too." I take another deep breath, and slide against the wall. "She even had the same mark behind her ear, that's how I... 'assumed' ... It was him." i look up at Stein. "Just call and make sure he's still there." I stand, and shake myself off. I hear the door open as Soul walks out. I turn to him. "Hey, I'm headed to the gym. Wanna come?"  
"Sure, I still wanna try those glasses." Soul follows me out of the school. Even though Stein assured me that it wasn't my father. I still have my doubts.

**skip**

Ha! I could almost laugh. Her face was priceless, especially when she found the mark. The first murder didn't take much to imitate. It was one of the simplest. The victim: an innocent looking girl. Roughly 13 years of age, with brown hair and blue eyes. The weapon: a knife. The wounds: Stab the stomach, and slash the throat. The signature: a sparrow behind the left ear. And my own little twist, one I will not tell. Even Lielyanna hasn't found it yet. She probably won't, not until she has killed, herself. Not a keishen, but a pure human, one of innocence. I am still convinced she's a killer, her brother may even become one, even though she has tried so hard to stop it. It's not something you can fight when you have it, the urge to kill, that is. You just do it. You don't think. You act. You slash, stab, strangle. Anything to get the job done. I watched her as she examined the corpse, the thing. Once your soul left, your not even a person, your a thing. Her eyes went right over me, she didn't even notice! The stupid girl, I had higher hopes for her. Her mother would of found me first glance. Of course I know this, I was the one that grew up with her. Right here in Death City. Believe it or not, her brother is on my list, next really. He fits the profile of the 2ed victim. A doctor, that had two kids, and had a major in surgery. He was killed with a lethal injection. Now it's pretty obvious who my next target is. The famous Dr. Stein. Uncle of Lielyanna and James Underwood. Watch out sir, your going to die.

* * *

blegh! i am so sorry for the wait guys! and i know i metioned before that schools busy, but also my microsoft isnt working, so i havent been able to type. my sister isnt being a bitch today and let me use her laptop, but that wont be offten so ill update when i can. hope you enjoy, and plesae take a sec to reveiw, it helps me type! and sorry its so short, i swear its three pages!

**BLACK DAHLIA FANS:: im having quite a block, so ill update when i can hop that fence. thanks for sticking with me, and hope you continue to do so. i havent given up hope!**


End file.
